


The Reason

by MrsFredWeasley1996



Series: Under the Hallows [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Music, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFredWeasley1996/pseuds/MrsFredWeasley1996
Summary: Music drabble to The Reason by Hoobastank





	

"Don't do this please! You don't have to do this!" Harry pleads while fighting back the tears he feels stinging behind his eyes. 

"Yes Harry love, I do have to do this. For us. For you," Harry feels one of his lover's warm hands cup his cheek as his lover's other arm wraps around his back to pull him into his firm chest, "I can't be on that side of the war when you are here. Risking yourself to end this, no less! It's time someone takes a risk to save you, and I am damn well going to be the one to do it! I love you Harry, and if being a spy in the Dark Lord's army is what it takes to make sure we have a future together, to prove to others that I really am good for you, then that is what I will do." 

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone! I know you love me. I know you are good for me, good with me. Please! What future can we have if you are dead? I can't lose you!" Harry is very nearly hysterical now. 

He can't lose his love to the war. He won't survive that! 

"Harry, my world, you are the reason I changed my side, the way I think, and act. I took that cursed mark because it was what was expected of me, and you showed me it doesn't have to be that way. You showed me loved without expectations. Care without payment. You showed me who I could be. That I could be good, or at least good enough for you. You saved me. Now, I am going to save you," Harry's lover whispers reverently into his flop of messy hair as clutches Harry tightly to his firm, and endlessly warm, body. 

"Oh Draco." 

The tears fall without Harry's permission. 

"I promise you, my life, I will come back." 

Draco's lips linger on his for a few seconds as if sealing that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is not the first fanfic I have written, it is the first Harry Potter fanfic I have written. Though, I am hoping to write many more HP fics. I know the boys are a bit out of character. Since I don't have a beta I tried to edit I best as I could, but some mistakes may have still gotten through. I still hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
